1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a portable valuables receptacle; and more particularly relates to a portable valuables receptacle for carrying such personal belongings as various cards such as a ticket, a driver's license, etc. or a key.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, such valuable personal belongings as a driver's license card, a commutation ticket or a key etc. have been carried by placing the same into receptacle which is in general put into a pocket. However, when said receptacle is carried in a manner as described above, it is apt to slip or to be lost due to slipping out of the pocket on the occasion of taking off a coat or bending the body etc. Furthermore, since the receptacle may be easily taken out of the pocket, it is possibly for the receptacle to fall victim to a pickpocket.
Therefore, it would be desirable to prevent the receptacle from slipping out of the pocket with ease.